


The Champion of Venus

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Lover of Olympus [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Polyamory, Polympians - Freeform, Reyna and Nico are bros, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Twisting "The Son of Neptune"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Lost Lover", thus twisting the events in 'The Son of Neptune' to fit with what the "Lover of Olympus"-saga created so far.<br/>Since Hera/Juno is locked away for her crimes, it's Aphrodite/Venus who brings Percy safely to Camp Jupiter.<br/>Reyna is suspicious of the boy, because her friend Nico had talked a lot about him. Nico on the other hand is just glad to be reunited with his love. Octavian is less against the idea of having the Greek in their home, because he gets to sleep with the Greek. Frank and Hazel are just awesome friends, just like they are in canon.<br/>Like in canon, Percy doesn't get to meet all his gods, but at least he is being reunited with some of his lovers here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Venus' Blessing

Title: The Champion of Venus – Iris' Gift

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set during The Son of Neptune

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, incest, h/c, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Neptune/Percy, Mars/Percy, Thanatos/Percy, [Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Triton/Percy]

Demi-Godly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, [Stolls/Percy]

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Octavian Simmons, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Arion

Godly Characters : Venus, Neptune, Mars, Thanatos, Iris

Summary: Third in the 'Lover of Olympus'-series, following 'The Lost Lover', replacing _The Son of Neptune_. Percy finds himself in a camp full of Romans. No memories of his past, only longing...

 

**The Champion of Venus**

_ Iris' Gift _

 

_ Prologue: Venus' Blessing _

 

There was a faint buzzing in his head. A buzzing that had been following him for months now. But somehow, he had grown to like it, because it was _there_. It was all he had. Kind of pathetic, he knew that. But it was constant, it was there and he had nothing else left. Only a name and a quest.

His name was Percy Jackson and he had to find Camp Jupiter.

That was all the shewolf had been willing to tell him, even though he had a feeling that she knew more than that. But there was no chance of getting more out of her so his only hope to learn more about himself was this camp. Somehow, camp sounded good, it sounded right. It brought him something akin to memories, more like flashes of colors and gestures. Only vague.

People, laughter. Shapes of joyful teenagers and shapes of men. Naked men, tender men. Soft caresses and even softer words, murmured promises of loves. But he never could make out faces or even real images of bodies, not even names. All he had were faint memories of faded dreams.

Oh right, and two crazy women with snake hair, chasing him with snacks and trying to kill him.

Nothing crazy about that, nope. Glaring over his shoulder, he tried to hurry, tried to be faster and swifter, tried to reach this strange camp. Hopefully, he would find protection and safety there.

Safety sounded good. Closing his eyes for only a brief moment, he tried to remember how that felt. Being safe. He had lived on the streets for months now, constantly hunted by the crazy snake-women, without money, protection or companionship. As he opened his eyes again, he fell back onto his behind in shocked surprise as an old lady was suddenly right in front of him. She looked nice, like that sweet granny from the movies that would bake apple pie for everyone. Her hair was pure white and long, put up into a bun, her eyes were kind and her wrinkles only made her look wiser. She smiled softly at him, as though he was her long-lost grandson or something. The thought send a pain through his chest, because somewhere was a grandmother waiting for him. Somewhere was his family, his parents and maybe even siblings and hopefully also friends, worrying and waiting for him to return, wondering what may have happened to him. And for a fleeting second, Percy hoped that this woman would call out to him, tell him how much she had missed him and how she would bring him to his parents and tell him that he was loved.

Because that was all he wanted, even more than reaching this camp or regaining his memories. He wanted to feel loved, to have someone he could trust and rely on, someone to make him feel safe.

“Hello, ma'am”, smiled Percy softly. “You should probably move, this isn't a safe place to be...”

“Such a kind young man”, chuckled the old woman. “But I'm afraid I can't move. I must have hurt my ankle, stupid old lady I am, can't even walk without hurting herself.”

“You shouldn't be that hard on yourself”, frowned the son of Poseidon and stepped closer. “Look, I don't have a cellphone, but maybe I can look for help...? I'm Percy.”

“You can call me Venny”, introduced the woman herself. “I think I saw someone over the hills... If you would just be so kind to carry me there, I'm sure they can call help there.”

“I-”, started Percy and gulped, looking over his shoulder. “Yeah, sure. Of course.”

He couldn't just leave this poor woman here when those snake-women would soon catch up to him. He huffed slightly as Venny climbed onto his back. Closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer that both of them would come out of this alive, he started to run as fast as possible.

“Stop! Who are you?!”, called someone as they reached what looked like a door.

Percy frowned confused as he saw the two teenagers guarding a maintenance door. Especially because they were wearing some kind of strange armor, like gladiators from movies. Well, Camp Jupiter did sound Roman, didn't it? The big guy, Asian by the looks of it, came to stand protectively in front of the dark-skinned girl, a bow at the ready.

“I—I'm Percy, Percy Jackson... I just want to bring this lady to safety, okay? There is someone chasing me and she needs medical attention and I—I'm looking for a camp... Lupa send me.”

It felt like the right thing to say. Much more Roman than those two wasn't really possible, aside from if Caesar himself would appear in front of him and start babbling Latin. If they knew about Camp Jupiter, they could help him. And if not, they'd just shrug it off, not knowing who Lupa was. By the looks of it, they knew Lupa. They exchanged some glares as though silently talking.

“Look, not to rush you or anything, but there are two crazy ladies with snake hair hunting me and the nice lady doesn't get lighter either, so if you'd just bring me to camp, please?”

“Hazel, you're better beneath the surface, go with them. I'll distract the gorgons.”, said the boy.

The girl – Hazel – nodded and motioned for Percy to follow. Everything after it seemed to happen so fast and was so surreal – this whole hidden world, a Roman city and a camp and the giant river, the gorgons still chasing after them and Percy, even though he wasn't sure how, using the river's water to kill them, only leaving two glass viols of blood behind as they got washed away. Then there was this strange babbling from Venny about a decision and something he would lose if he'd cross the river, but crossing the river meant safety. In a way, crossing the river had been a relief to him, because for the very first time that he could remember, he felt pain. It was better than the constant numbness and it eased the buzzing in his head. As did the companionship. Fighting side by side with Hazel and the boy, Frank as he learned from Hazel. This seemed oddly familiar, fighting together with others.  _Sets of three_ , whispered a voice in his head. As they crossed the river and Frank handed him the viols of blood, there were people gathered. Romans, by the look of it. Percy was just relieved to finally put Venny down just as a black-haired girl reached them.

“Frank, Hazel. Who are they?”, asked the young woman with a skeptical look at him.

“He's been send by Lupa, so he must be a demigod”, replied Hazel softly.

But before Percy could even introduce himself, Venny seemed to glow and de-age, turning into a beautiful young woman. “I am Lady Venus, goddess of love. And this is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, the hero chosen to fight in my name and under my protection. The Champion of Venus.”

The moment he started glowing, he knew this was where his life would turn even weirder.


	2. Octavian and Mars

_ First Chapter: Octavian and Mars _

 

The moment the glowing stopped, he was one hundred percent sure that it couldn't get much more weird. Looking down on him, he saw that he was wearing a blue _dress_. The kind the old Romans were wearing. Bedsheets! Why would that goddess make him dress up in bedsheets? They were pretty bedsheets alright, blue silk with a small green rim that matched his eyes and a brooch made of a purple shell with green pearls to keep it together at his shoulder. Percy took a deep breath. He felt relaxed, as if all his energy had returned. And he felt clean. No speck of dirt on his skin anymore. Slowly grabbing his head, he felt that his hair was as soft as if freshly washed. Not that he had done that in a while, mind you. The only two things that had remained the same about his clothing were the clay-bead-necklace and the silver bracelet on his left hand. His fingers caressed the bracelet. There were a silver skull, a golden lightning bolt and a bronze trident on it. Something told Percy that this bracelet was important, that he had gotten it from someone who truly loved him. He just couldn't remember the names or faces. It had been his main mean of defense, hiding behind the giant shield that the skull could produce when being pressed had been the only thing that had allowed him to sleep at all in the past months. The golden dagger with its electricity had come in quite handy too. As had the bronze trident. Those weapons, along with his pen/sword had been what had kept him alive on his journey. Slightly wide-eyed, he started to pat down his dress-thing to find a pocket. He sighed relieved as he felt the pen in a small, hidden pocket.

“The... champion of Venus?”, asked the black-haired girl a little unimpressed and glared.

“Are you questioning a goddess?”, retorted Venus equally unimpressed.

“N—No, of course not, Lady Venus”, said the girl hurriedly. “I just never heard of such a thing...”

“He holds so much love in his heart that I would be blind to not call him mine”, smiled Venus fondly, resting one hand on Percy's head in a familiar gesture. “I bring to you the greatest hero this era will know, praetor. And I demand for you to respect him and give him a chance to live here admits you. You've had a goddess' champion here before”, Reyna flinched at the implication of their still missing praetor. “And Percy may not be Jason Grace, but I also didn't bring him here to replace your praetor. He is here to aid you help. Follow him and he will lead you to your missing friend, Reyna. Trust him and he may unite you with your true love too.”

The last sentence was being whispered and made Reyna blush. Lady Venus was acknowledging her? Why? But if this boyfriend of Nico's – she had no doubt that it was him, Nico had been talking about this boy nonstop after all – if he would be their salvation, then she had to suppress the feelings he caused in her. Mainly, irritation. He was the lad that had destroyed Circe's island. And albeit she would be glad for that had been the reason that had brought her here, to her friends and new family, it had also been the reason that separated her from her sister and only true family.

“I will do everything in my powers to see to his safety”, nodded Reyna and bowed.

“I didn't expect anything else”, smiled the goddess amused and turned to Percy, crouching down some in front of him like a mother that needed to tell her child something urgent. “I know you're in pain and doubt, but I also know that, even just faintly, you recognize me. You know you can trust me. Follow that instinct. Whatever may come, follow your instincts, they have never mislead you before. You are going to face hardships, but I promise you that all too soon, you will get your memories back and you will be united with your loved ones again, Percy.”

Percy nodded reluctantly, knowing that there was no point in arguing with a goddess. As she left in a show of light, he turned to look at the girl, Reyna, curiously. She seemed to be a leader of sorts. Judging by the judgmental glare she was giving him, as if trying to determine whether or not he was a danger for her people. He didn't mind; she had every right to. After all, he was a stranger.

“Walk with me, Perseus”, ordered Reyna, wanting to get away from the gaping and drooling crowd.

Percy nodded slightly, starting to feel uncomfortable with all the guys undressing him with their eyes anyway. “Percy. I prefer Percy. And you are... Reyna, if I caught that correct?”

“Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and praetor of Camp Jupiter”, nodded Reyna as the two of them started walking. “One of the two leaders of this place. The other, as Lady Venus just mentioned, has been missing for some time now. Now don't get me wrong, you are a stranger, that conveniently gets dropped off here by a goddess. I don't trust you. But I trust the will of the gods and if Lady Venus says that you can bring us back our missing praetor, I am willing to aid you help. You can stay at camp for as long as you desire. But first, you need to meet our augur.”

“What's that?”, frowned the son of Neptune confused and tilted his head.

Reyna heaved a sigh. He had that adorable clueless look, like a young puppy that didn't know any better. She saw where Nico was coming from. And judging by his physiques – this toga didn't leave all that much to imagination, because any shorter and they would actually get to see the goods and it was really tight, showing off his abs – he certainly was appealing. If one liked cute boys, that is.

“Our... seer, of sorts. He reads the will of the gods for us”, sighed the daughter of Bellona. “You should watch out, though. He's... special, to say it nicely. Always watch your back.”

“Reads the will of the gods? Like an oracle?”, asked Percy wide-eyed, the word seeming familiar.

“Not... exactly”, frowned Reyna suspiciously as they reached the temple. “You will have to go in alone, I'm afraid. You just gave me much extra work, after all. I will send Frank and Hazel to gather you once Octavian is through with you. I wish you luck, Perseus.”

Percy refrained from correcting her again. There was that edge to her voice that briefly reminded him of something golden, no, blonde. Blonde and a hint of gray, somehow. Percy shook his head and entered the temple. He was relieved as he closed the door behind himself. All those hungry eyes on him – not just the ones that seemed adamant on undressing him, but also hungry for information about this missing Jason-character – it had been a little too much attention.

“The Champion of Venus?”, grunted a heavily accented voice.

Percy jumped slightly and turned to stare at the blonde boy. He must have been two years or so older than Percy, with shaggy, blonde hair and blue, blue eyes. Somehow, the guy reminded him of someone. Percy frowned, grabbing his head. The image of a yellow car flashed before his eyes. He hated those short, confusing memory flashes. Shaking his head once more, he turned his full attention on the augur. Handsome, tall blonde with a British accent. Hello there. Percy blushed.

“I can see why Lady Venus, of all gods and goddesses, would chose the likes of you”, frowned Octavian as he stood and circled Percy intrigued. “You certainly are good for spreading those amazing legs of yours. Is that what you do? What makes you her champion?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, that's really none of your business, jerk”, huffed Percy with a glare.

The next moment, he was pushed down onto a pile of stuffed (and gutted) animals, one of the toys even squealing beneath his weight. He stared up at the augur stunned and tried to get up, just to be pinned down by the Brit with a wicked grin on his face.

“Pretty things like you should remain silent and be more obedient”, whispered Octavian. “Now, I don't think that me reading the augury would change the will of the gods very much. Lady Venus made it pretty clear to keep you here. I doubt the wrath of a goddess is what this camp needs at the moment. So how about we bridge the time until you get collected?”

Percy's breath turned into pants as the augur started to caress Percy's neck and chest. He arched into the touch and closed his eyes in bliss. All those hungry eyes outside, but none of them had the guts to take what they desired. Percy felt himself hardening at the thought. A strong man, who took what he wanted, who took  _him_ . How long had he been aching for that? Moaning slightly, he leaned into Octavian's touch, yearning for more. He had been so horny in the past months, but not enough peace of mind to even masturbate. And this blessing of Venus, Percy was pretty sure it had made him more sensitive to touch. It felt so incredible, the strong hands on his skin.

“You seem like quite the eager slut, already hard for me”, chuckled the augur and opened both their robes. “Have they been denying you your daily dose of cock, or why are you so eager?”

“Y—Yes”, answered Percy before he could stop himself. “Oh gods, I crave a hardness up my ass... J—just fuck me, please. I _really_ need to get fucked. And you seem to be the only one in this camp man enough to take what you want. I—I like a strong will.”

That seemed to stroke the augur's ego, because for a second there it looked as though Octavian was actually beaming. It was amusing and send the distant feeling of a memory through Percy again. He grabbed Octavian's robe and pulled it off the blonde, revealing naked flesh and nice abs. Licking his lips, the son of Neptune adjusted himself, spreading his legs invitingly, half-lid sea-green eyes staring up at the augur with a shimmer of lust. As Octavian sat down between his spread legs and started to leave a trail of kisses along Percy's chest, the Champion of Venus felt at ease for the first time in so many months. He just leaned back, stretching over the soft cushion of stuffed toys and enjoying the tender caress of a male lover. This felt right, as though it was supposed to happen. Him, relishing in the attention a strong lover would give him. Not with Octavian quite, it wasn't that he suddenly had an epiphany of ever having sex with Octavian, but the situation overall. He had the feeling that this was what made him the Champion of Venus. A strangled gasp escaped him as the blonde thrust three fingers at once into his hole. Digging his nails into Octavian's back, the Sea Prince thrust back against the intruders. Either this was a part of Venus' blessing, or he had always been addicted to this feeling, whichever it was, Percy was sure to never stop having sex again. The augur soon replaced his fingers with something thicker and harder and oh yes, Percy would never miss out on sex ever again. The blonde was hard and rough in his administrations, but Percy wouldn't want it any other way. He made a mental note to _often_ drop by here during his stay at this camp. He needed this feeling, the sensation of being filled and stretched by a man's hard cock, the deep and hard thrusts, the kisses and the bites, just everything. This was how he wanted to spend eternity. Just not with one lover, obviously. Something told him that he needed _more_ , a broader variety of lovers. Like the blurred faces from his memories. Perhaps they were true after all? Perhaps he had a harem of hot guys waiting for him to fuck him six ways to Sunday? And with that thought in mind, he sprayed his milky juice all over the toys around them. A grunt from his lover told him that his tightening muscles were very much appreciated by the blonde.

“A tight beauty Lady Venus blessed us with there”, whispered Octavian and bit Percy's shoulder.

As he bit and sucked, he pumped his seed deep into the black-haired boy, which made Percy moan in the most wanton ways. They stayed joined for a bit longer, clinging onto each other as they road their orgasms out. All too soon, at least in Percy's opinion, did the blonde pull out though and threw Percy's robes at the boy again. Once the augur was dressed and found the pretty thing still fidgeting with the robes, he heaved a sigh though and took the toga from the younger teen.

“Sorry, I just... have no idea how to tie a bedsheet”, mumbled Percy embarrassed.

The Brit rolled his eyes, but in a to him foreign way, almost affectionately. This son of Neptune was enchanting. A very good lay, yes, and very gorgeous too. Perhaps he should keep this one as his personal pet? He certainly would look good, chained to Octavian's seat and at his beck and call. Licking his lips, the blonde finished the toga and placed a tender kiss on the bite-mark he had left on Percy's shoulder. Just as he wanted to turn around and leave for now, he was stopped by Percy's hand on his wrist. As he turned to his new pet (no 'perhaps', looking into those sea-green eyes made him sure that he needed to possess this beauty), the boy surprised him by pinning the purple shell brooch Lady Venus had given him with his make-over onto Octavian's toga.

“You don't just give away a gift from a god”, scolded the augur, knowing Percy would mean trouble on the long run after all (but also fun, because disobedient pets needed taming). “Stupid thing.”

“It wasn't a gift from her”, frowned the son of Neptune thoughtful, adjusting the brooch. “I think it's mine. And since I just decided that you are mine too, I need to mark you. You left your mark too.”

Octavian stared stunned at the boy. He would have thought one or two sets of punishment and fucking would certainly still be in need to claim the beauty. But by the looks of it, Octavian hadn't been the one to play with the pretty thing, it seemed the other way around was more correct. Percy had taken what he had wanted and Octavian had obeyed. A very new concept to the Brit. But looking into those predator like sea-green eyes, he supposed he could live with it. The augur nodded slowly and laid one arm around Percy's waist, leading him out of the temple. The boy seemed to be glowing now that Octavian had accepted his claim, it was adorable. But somewhere, Octavian just couldn't pinpoint it, had he seen that purple shell, green pearls and braided algae rim combination before. Shaking his head, he instead led his pet to where Hazel was waiting and blushing.

“Reyna send me to get Percy, but you two were... very busy”, mumbled the girl and blushed.

“Hey”, grinned Percy, reaching his hand out to properly intrude himself. “I'm Percy. And I'm really grateful for your help there earlier. You were awesome. And your boyfriend too.”

“I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto”, smiled the girl and blushed brightly. “And Frank is not my—Oh, okay. He is my boyfriend, but you can't tell my brother! Oh, you'll like my brother. You two have to meet later on. But now we're supposed to meet up with Reyna again. Frank and I arranged it that you'll join us in the Fifth Cohort. It's not... not the most desired place to stay, but we figured you'd like to stay with some at least half-way familiar faces?”

She looked a little unsure and worried, which made Percy like her right away, so he smiled reassuringly at her. “That's very nice of you. Thanks. I like you and Frank. You practically saved my life, so I suppose it's safe to live with you guys for a while. Though you have to explain to me what a cohort is and how this whole thing.... works. And—What are _you_ doing here?!”

The three had just reached the praetors' place, where some demigods were gathering around Reyna, Frank and a really hot guy in a leather jacket. One Percy _definitely_ knew. He could feel his cock twitching in response to the man's presence, even though he had just been fucked.

“Percy!”, exclaimed Frank wide-eyed and miserable. “That's Lord Mars, my... uh... dad? You can't talk to a god like _that_! He just gave me a quest, I guess?”

“A quest?”, asked Hazel intrigued and pulled Percy along to look at the paper, just to frown. “Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-four or die.”

“Isn't a prophecy supposed to rhyme?”, frowned Percy and tilted his head, looking at the god.

Mars' breath hitched as those sea-green depths looked at him again, for the first time in six months. He felt his insides twist, his Roman form and his Greek form suddenly quieting down. Since that blasted Grace-brat had appeared, the gods had started to feel torn, unable to keep either Roman or Greek form for too long. But looking into those eyes settled him, as though for the first time both aspects seemed to agree on something. His appearance changed (guessing by the surprised gasps from the praetor, the augur, his son and the wealth brat), becoming rather a mix between his Roman side he normally showed at Camp Jupiter and the Greek side Percy knew. The Sea Prince's eyes softened, as though he was recognizing him, even though just faintly so. When Aphrodite had told him to go to Camp Jupiter because something was awaiting him there, he had thought she was talking about his son Frank, he wouldn't have guessed for that to be Percy. The other gods would be delighted to hear that Percy was alright and safe, albeit without his memories. But before he would share this joy, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it. Ares grunted in acknowledgment.

“Brat, questioning a god like that! I am going to teach you a lesson”, growled the War God.

“N—No! Percy is still new around here!”, defended Frank hastily. “We're friends and he's fine, really. Please don't hurt him, he's a nice guy.”

Mars raised one eyebrow impressed. A child of his that would talk back? But he wasn't the only one. The augur had shoved Percy behind him and the two females were lining up with the blonde and with Frank. Albeit out of different reasons. Ares knew the female praetor was a close friend of Hades' brat, so she probably had concluded by now that Percy was Nico's too. Frank and Hazel held honest companionship in their eyes, as though they had already bonded over their shared fight with the gorgons. That was good. Percy was on his own here, he needed friends he could rely on. What Mars didn't like at all however were the motives behind Octavian's doing. The brooch on the augur's robes didn't go unnoticed by Ares, but it certainly wasn't appreciated (not that Ares could do much against it; they had to let Percy have the lovers he wanted).

“No, it's fine, guys”, smiled Percy and walked around the four Romans. “If Lord Are—Mars wants to talk to me in private, I'm capable of holding my own.”

There was a challenge in Percy's eyes that begged for a spanking and Mars' hand was flexing in anticipation. He growled and jerked his head over to the praetors' private chambers. The daughter of Bellona nodded and obliged, leading the other Romans away from them.

“I've seen you before”, whispered Percy as the door closed behind them, stepping up to Mars to caress the purple shell brooch holding the red robes. “I know this sign... I know _you_.”

Percy frowned and grabbed his head. Ares sighed, reaching out to take Percy's hands. It was just like with the Grace brat. They weren't allowed to tell him, it would be too much. He needed to regain one memory after the other, or he may lose all memories for good, that's what Athena had warned them from. So as much as he wanted to tell Percy, to remind him of everything they had shared, it wasn't worth risking for Percy to forget them for good.

“You disrespected me”, growled Mars and sat down on a chair, patting his lap. “Punishment.”

The Sea Prince stared and turned red-eared. This sounded familiar too. And looking into the angry, burning eyes, he saw something else aside from fight and war in them, he saw a soft side, as though he was missing Percy, but couldn't tell him. Percy bit his lips and came to stand in front of Mars.

“You want to spank me?”, asked Percy, waiting for the nod. “Okay. If you tell me why you can't tell me whatever it is you know. I don't want to force you into telling me, just... explain why not.”

Ares was a little stunned and nodded, reaching out to pull Percy down onto his lap and caress the teen's cheek. “Your memory needs to return slowly. If you rush it, if you force it, you may lose them forever. It will take you a while to remember fully, but then it will be safe. I don't want for you to lose all of your memories, none of us want that. Just know that there are many missing you.”

This answer seemed to please Percy, because the boy stretched out and laid himself onto Mars' lap. The god hummed pleased and pushed the blue robes up to reveal the beautiful ass. His big hands started to place hit after hit in the round firmness, making Percy squirm, moan and beg the way Mars had always loved. This was not his Percy, not fully, but he could already see him in those eyes. He was slowly reaching back to the surface and would all too soon be back with them again.

“A—Ares”, moaned Percy as he came from the mere sensation of being spanked. “I missed this...”

The boy looked satisfied as he sat up some and straightened his robes again. It hurt, stung and burned, but it was a nice feeling. The big hands had felt amazing, coming down on his ass like that. He wasn't sure why he had called out for Ares instead of Mars, but he knew that that was the Greek name for the god. If that meant something? Somehow, yes. He just needed to learn how. But knowing there was someone out there, loving him and missing him, it reassured him. It made him feel more patient. He could wait for the memories to return, as long as they would do so.

“I missed your pretty ass, it feels so good beneath my hands”, growled Mars, licking his lips.

“I can... see that”, grinned Percy, staring at Mars' hardness. “Let me help you with this.”

The god stared wide-eyed as his lover went down on him. Percy seemed more than eager as he sat down in front of Mars and freed the thickness from its clothed cage. Licking his lips, the Sea Prince hungrily wrapped his lips around the meat. This was what he had missed. _Everything_. This days was a good start. A cock up his ass, a hard spanking and a nice piece of meat in his mouth. He sucked eagerly, twirling his tongue in ways he knew would drive Ares—Mars, he corrected himself, nuts. As the god spurted his hot cum into Percy's mouth, the the Sea Prince swallowed it eagerly, licking his lips. This was his life, this was what he wanted to do all day long, for all of eternity.


	3. Nico and Mars

_ Second Chapter: Nico and Mars _

 

Percy smiled sheepishly as he went with Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Octavian. His ass was still burning from the spanking Mars had given him, but it was a pleasant, somehow comforting feeling. Octavian had one possessive arm wrapped around his waist and judging by the looks the other three Romans were giving them, it was highly unusual for the augur to behave that way.

“I'm sorry for causing trouble like that”, sighed Percy. “I'm sure it's not very usual for someone to anger the gods like that... it's probably not good for you to be seen with me...”

“The claimed champion of Venus, who not only has her attention but also Lord Mars', who is one of the highest valued gods to us?”, chuckled Reyna ridiculed. “I think your company will not just prove to be valuable but also highly entertaining.”

“We really don't mind”, smiled Hazel softly. “You're kind of funny. And we fought well together, didn't we? I'd... like to be friends with you. Oh! You have to meet my brother!”

“Yes, you _really_ have to meet her brother”, snickered the daughter of Bellona teasingly.

Percy raised one eyebrow, but didn't dare to question it. The augur next to him stiffened with displeasure. That was where he had seen that brooch before. On Nico di Angelo's black robes. Did that mean this blasted son of Pluto knew Percy? Was Percy's lover? Octavian glared, he was not very set on sharing his pretty pet with that boy of all people, or anyone for that matter.

“Rey? Rey, where in the world is everyone? Where's my sister?”

“Oh, Nico”, huffed Reyna and rolled her eyes as they neared a distant figure. “Your sister is capable of taking care of herself. Aside from that, we brought you... a little something that you may like.”

Percy cocked his head curiously. Camp was dark, the sun had set and he could barely make out that there was someone in the shadows to begin with. This must be Hazel's brother?

“Perseus”, continued Reyna, a certain edge to her voice. “Before you leave to... bond with Hazel's brother, you should know that you're going to need your sleep. While you were with Lord Mars, we contemplated the quest together. A quest should be taken by three and aside from Hazel, Frank decided he would like for you to come with them. If that is alright with you.”

A slightly upset frown appeared on Percy's face. He had only just arrived there. He had hoped he could spend some days just sleeping and relaxing, not being on the chase. Looking at Frank and Hazel though, he knew what to do. They looked helpless and desperate, they probably have never been on a quest before and somehow Percy felt as though he had been on many quests already. They were his friends, the first friends he made since he left the wolves. He needed to help them.

“Okay”, nodded Percy slowly, still a little unsure.

Hazel heaved a relieved sigh and nearly jumped him to hug him. Grinning slightly, Percy returned the hug. It felt good, just holding someone, being close to someone again. She gave him a feeling, one he knew, one he remembered and associated with blonde hair and gray eyes.

“What's _he_ doing with you guys?”, grunted a handsome Italian, glaring at Octavian.

Percy blinked from between Hazel's curls, looking shyly at the gorgeous guy that had approached them. Reyna was giving him a cheeky smirk as she turned to the guy and hugged him briefly.

“Octavian seems to be... well behaved today”, whispered the daughter of Bellona. “And _your_ boy-toy is the reason for it, I suppose. I would prefer for you to not rip our augur apart for having his dick where you want yours to be.”

Confusion clouded Nico's mind as he stared at his best friend questioningly. Keeping his arms around her, because he didn't trust Octavian to be around Reyna, he turned to look at his sister. This was an odd group of people. The praetor, the augur, his sister, her boyfriend and... The boy being hugged by his sister, but that couldn't be true. After all these months of searching.

“Percy...”, whispered Nico, his arms falling off Reyna as he stood shocked.

Those sea-green eyes stared at him questioningly, kind of empty, but with that sliver of recognition and hope. As the son of Poseidon reluctantly let go of Hazel and stepped around her to approach him, Nico's heart nearly stopped. His Sea Prince was too thin, from months of running and having no one to care for him, his hair was longer and he looked exhausted and uncertain, which didn't fit.

“I know you...”, whispered Percy and oh how good did it feel to hear that voice again.

The Sea Prince's hand reached out to caress the brooch Nico was wearing on his toga. None of them, not him, the Stolls or the gods, ever put those brooches down. They were their reminders of Percy and of how much Percy loved them. With shaking hands, Nico grasped the hand on his brooch, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss it softly.

“I'm Nico di Angelo and I'm yours”, whispered Nico in reply, going hard on the Italian accent.

“And that is our hint to leave”, chimed Reyna in a merry voice, leaving with the other Romans.

Or at least with Hazel and Frank. Octavian remained for a moment to pull Nico off Percy and push him against the nearest wall, his arm pressed against Nico's throat.

“I've never trusted you, _ambassador_ ”, spat the Brit suspiciously. “You have his brooch, you know him. Is he the reason you came here to begin with? If you're hurting him, I will gut you to read the augury. Believe me, I have no qualms doing it. He's mine.”

Nico growled, pushing Octavian off so the blonde landed in the dirt. “Don't you dare coming near me again, bastard. Percy was mine first. Don't feel so high and mighty as though he's yours alone.”

“Girls, girls, you're both pretty, so calm down!”, interrupted Percy a little irritated. “Tavy? Would you mind going with Reyna and the others to talk this mission through? I want to talk to Nico.”

The augur gritted his teeth, but it was hard to disobey those green, green eyes. Still, he threw a last annoyed glare at Nico as the ambassador of Pluto snorted at the nickname and waved him off victoriously. Before Nico truly could gloat, he was being pushed against the wall again. This time around by Percy. The Sea Prince was pinning him against the wall, his eyes like the sea during a storm, his breath tickling Nico's neck as not even an inch was between their bodies.

“So... you're mine?”, whispered Percy challenging, licking Nico's ear. “Why didn't you search for me then? You and Mars and Venus, all of you claim to know me, but I've spend weeks running through the whole US all on my own, fearing for my life. Why was no one searching for me?!”

“Percy”, whispered Nico softly, soothingly, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. “We have been looking for you everywhere, not just here in the states. For the past months we've been searching every country on every continent. All of Olympus and all of your friends. But you weren't there. It was.... like... like you weren't on this planet anymore. Only recently, you popped up again, but even now we had a hard time tracking you down, like something was blocking us from you. But I promise you, no one gave up on you. Not me, not the gods, not our friends, not your parents.”

“My... parents...?”, repeated Percy slowly, his eyes broken and longing. “Why can't I remember?!”

“A goddess, a vengeful goddess who hates you very much”, started Nico softly, pulling Percy close so he could trail kisses along Percy's neck. “She took your memories. Lady A...Minerva said it is important for you to regain them on your own, if we force them on you, you will... forget... So please, please don't make me talk about our past, because if you'd ask me, I would tell you everything you want to know, because there's nothing I can deny you.”

“Just... just tell me one thing”, pleaded Percy, leaning against Nico. “What do I mean to you?”

“The world”, replied Nico without missing a beat. “You mean the world to me. I love you.”

Percy smiled as he looked into Nico's eyes. They were honest, his words were real. Leaning in, he kissed the taller boy passionately, burying his hands in dark curls to pull Nico closer. The Italian held onto Percy, grabbing the boy's knees to lift him up bridal style. If the Sea Prince wouldn't have been so busy kissing Nico, his eyes closed serenely as Nico carried him off somewhere, he would have protested. The next thing he saw when opening his eyes again was the roof of what must have been a temple. Jewels of many different kinds, some skulls and creepy stuff like that adored it. Nico put him down, slowly and carefully, between the sparkling jewels that caught the light of the moon and stars. It was gorgeous, just like the guy above him. Nico shed his robe, revealing olive skin and wonderful abs and that nicely sized cock pointing his way. Licking his lips, Percy fidgeted with his own toga. As they were naked, Nico was forcing Percy to lay down and relax as the Italian showered him with kisses and tender caresses, his fingers propping Percy's entrance. The Italian was careful and slow, so thorough as though he was worshiping Percy's body. This was familiar, truly familiar. He knew he has had sex with Nico before and he also knew he would be repeating that experience. As Nico pulled his fingers out, he cautiously replaced them with something much better. Percy groaned and bared his neck as Nico started thrusting into him, making sure to hit that one spot within him over and over again until all Percy saw were stars. The cold fingers of his lover were wrapped around his member, a true lover's touch as Nico massaged him. It truly felt like being worshiped, as though he was a god himself. Somehow that sounded familiar... But he wasn't a god, was he? How could he still feel like one? The thought was odd and blurred and it disappeared in the heat of his own orgasm as he came hard, with Nico's name on his lips. Three men in one day, it exhausted him and Percy wasn't even sure if he caught Nico's orgasm, all he knew was that this time as he fell asleep, it was like the warm, protected peace of Elysium.

 

/break\

 

This was not the least bit like Elysium. He wished he would have stayed asleep in Nico's arms and never woken up to begin with. Their journey was doomed, he was pretty sure of it.

Starting with that hilarious little nutshell called Pax they were 'allowed' to travel in. Meeting crazy old Phineas had only strengthened this feeling of pending doom. Nico had warned him that a goddess that hated him had taken his memories. Had it been Gaia...? She was the villain, their enemy. But she had rescued his life as he bet Phineas for the Gorgon's blood. One vial to heal, one vial to kill. He had _trusted_ the enemy to safe his life, knowing he was too valuable for her to let him die. It had killed Phineas and it had started the healing process of his memory. Nothing he really needed during this time of dire. They were on a dangerous journey, all those flashbacks were not what he needed. Especially not with the worry on top of it all, the worry if he would turn and hurt his new found friends. If the enemy was that sure he would be valuable for their side, what if he truly was a traitor and he had simply forgotten about that? This was probably the only reason he was currently glad for the slowly returning memories, hoping for a sliver of goodness, something that would reassure him that he was not going to betray them. Not that he really could share those worries with his companions. Hazel and Frank had their own shared secrets, he could hear them whisper. About the underworld and about fire and sticks, it was confusing, but he didn't want to ask.

Then there was Lady Iris. She had looked at him with such sad eyes as he had faced her in her shop, it had pained her to deny him his request to call and reach Annabeth. But more worrisome than that was the promise she had given him, that they would see each other again and that she would have a gift for him once he would be victorious and once he would remember her and 'the others' again.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the two chattering females in front of him. He smiled fondly at the red-haired harpy walking up and down the shelves and reading the book titles as though this in itself was a delight to her. She recited whole phrases from the books and Hazel, out of the goodness of her heart more so than out of real interest, asked what the books were about.

“Ella likes books. Books are good”, smiled the harpy contently as she craned her neck.

Somehow her simple, yet very lovable personality reminded Percy of someone. A single hazel eye, a broad smile. A single word.  _Brother_ . It stroke him like lightning as he remembered his brother again. And with the memory of his brother, of Tyson the cyclops, came others. So many faces and smiles and names and adventures shared and loves loved. Grabbing his head, he groaned.

“Are you alright, Percy?”, asked Hazel worried as she hurried over to him, patting his back.

“I just... I think I need to lay down...”, whispered Percy. “My memories are returning, but... it's much at once, my head hurts... I'll just lay down and rest for a while...”

“Frank won't be done talking to his father for a while anyway and I suppose then he would like to spend some more time with his grandma too”, smiled Hazel kindly, but also a little sad. “I may not have the same extend of powers as my brother, but even I can see the Damocles sword over her head... I'm glad our way led us to Frank's home so he could see her... Still, it's weird Lord Mars came to contact us. The third time in less than a week, it's rare for a god to contact their children at all... I think something is up, maybe it has to do with that prophecy Ella is reciting...”

Right, the reason they had taken her with them, had bargained Phineas, because they had noticed that Ella knew prophecies from the lost library of Alexandria. Patting the harpy's head, Percy smiled reassuringly. He too felt as though a storm was brewing above their heads and it certainly had to do with that prophecy, with them, with everything going down. But a hunch told him he was more involved than the others, there were threats all around him, tying him to some higher purpose.

“I guess you're right. But worrying about it won't help us at the moment. We need to concentrate on our mission ahead”, smiled the son of Neptune softly. “You too should rest. And make sure Frank gets some sleep before we continue our journey tomorrow. Sleep well, girls.”

“You too!”, chorused Ella and Hazel kindly as they went back to the books.

Percy knew Hazel was set on learning more about this prophecy, she didn't want to lose anyone, she wanted to know what was going on and how to possibly stop it. These worries, they once again reminded him of blonde hair and gray eyes. Annabeth, his Wise Girl. A small smile played on his lips as he started to remember their adventures and everything they had gone through. This was making him so very tired, years of life and friendship and love and family suddenly rushing in. It was good they were at Frank's home and he would actually get a bed to sleep in. He just barely made it to a bedroom and collapsed face first on the mattress.

“I'm too tired to go through that shit”, mumbled Percy annoyed as he felt himself hardening as more... vivid memories returned to him. “Blasted horny gods... Even when they're not here...”

He remembered Nico and how he had shown Percy the underworld and all his secret and favorite places, he remembered Connor and Travis and how they had shown him the most amazing pranks, he remembered romantic dates in Paris with Apollo in the sun chariot, he remembered vineyards all over the world that he tried with Dionysus at his side, he remembered helping out in Hermes' post office just so he could blow the god under his desk during working hours, he remembered fantastic hours with all of the Big Three at once and how he tried to mend the difficult relationship between the three brothers until they truly grew closer to each other, he remembered Triton showing him the most gorgeous coral reeves, he remembered helping Hephaestus in the workshop and getting taught by him, he remembered just driving off into the sunset on Ares' bike through the desert. Ares, Mars, they were the same. It made Percy smile in a dopey way. Stupid Aphy, of course she would first tell her boyfriend before the others. His fingers were trembling just thinking about seeing his lovers again. It had felt good, having Ares in his mouth again, having him close at all. Just like Nico, it had felt so good, so familiar. He had missed them so much, was still missing them all. Closing his eyes, he tried not to cry.  _Hera_ , it was her doing. He remembered how she had kidnapped him and also everything she had done to him in the past months. All out of spite, because he was better at controlling her family and pleasing her husband than she was. All he wished for was that he would have agreed, taken their offer, taken godhood. If he would have been on Olympus with them, she wouldn't have been able to kidnap him that easily, if he would have been a god, she wouldn't have been able to steal his memories just like that, he would still be with the ones he loved. He knew he had disappeared in December and now it was June. Six months of his life, she had taken six months from his mortal life. He should have never argued with his lovers, they had been right all along. He just wished and hoped she hadn't been able to manipulate them while he was gone.

“Are you crying or masturbating?”, asked the gruff voice of Ares suddenly. “I've been standing here for ten minutes now, because I thought you'd start a nice show for me when your hand wandered into your pants. And now you're crying. Stop that. You may not know it, but I hate that.”

“Because”, sobbed Percy and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “You're crap with feelings and you don't know how to comfort me... So... just... just come here and hold me for a little while, Ares...”

The god nodded and walked over to the bed to lay down behind the teen, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to pull him close. “When Frank and I were finished with our conversation, he went back to his friend and she said you weren't feeling well, so I thought to check on you.”

“That is sweet”, grinned Percy teasingly, craning his neck to kiss Ares' cheek. “I don't remember you being so sweet. I'm gone for a couple of months and you turn thoughtful, who would have thought? What else changed? Is Hades wearing pink now?”

“The mere suggestion would earn you eternal punishment if it wouldn't be you”, snorted the War God amused before freezing. “Wait. You remember. Me? Uncle Hades? How? How much?”

“I...”, started Percy slowly and turned enough to kiss Ares properly. “Remember _everything_.”

He reached out with his arms to touch every part of the god he could reach while Ares' hands started to roam his body, opening the jeans and pushing it down enough so he could play with Percy's cock. The thought that his Sea Prince remembered him again, the fact that he could see it in his eyes, those sea-green eyes shining with love and trust and hope and everything pure he had missed for the past months now, it overwhelmed him with happiness.

“We'll never let you go again, you bloody brat”, grunted Ares annoyed. “We should have never let you leave Olympus anyway, but now we will never let anything happen to you again.”

“I'm sorry”, whispered Percy breathlessly as Ares' cock slowly pushed its way past his ass-cheeks. “I'm sorry for worrying you and for not listening to you, if you... trust me, still want me, even after all these months, if you take me back, I will _never_ leave you again. And I mean it. Never.”

Ares grunted, thrusting as he held onto Percy's hips, the boy melting against him as though his body was made to bend this way, as though he simply belonged there. Tonight, Ares would return to Olympus and he would tell the other gods that Percy was alright, now that he had his memories back, because he didn't dare before, didn't trust his brothers, his father and his uncles enough not to blurt something out that would make Percy forget them forever. Now it was safe for them.

“When you say never...”, growled Ares, biting and sucking on Percy's neck.

“When I say never, I mean never. Never in all of eternity will I leave the sides of those I love again. Not saying that I'll not leave Olympus every so often, but I will never let someone take me away from the ones I love again”, replied Percy softly, bucking back against Ares. “For all eternity.”

“You... agree...? After all these months, the months of us trying to convince you...”, muttered Ares stunned, even forgetting to thrust for a moment. “You take our offer of godhood?”

“Once this quest is through”, nodded Percy slowly, pushing back to remind Ares that he had a very important job to do here. “I'm still mortal. I'm still a hero. And now I'm stuck in this quest, I will not let my friends down to life la vida loca on Olympus while they fight. But as this goes down and we come out of it victoriously, I will... join your ranks. I'm sick and tired of others playing with me, Aphrodite, even if out of friendly reasons, Hera, now Gaia. I want the _power_ to fight back.”

His eyes looked strong and yet somehow broken. As Ares kept fucking his lover, he wondered what it was that Percy wasn't telling him. Something had happened in that time he had been off their radar. He had only been wandering around for weeks, what had been during the months before? What was it that his boy was trying to hide from him? His thoughts were interrupted by his Percy's-amazing-ass-inducted orgasm and he finally ejaculated inside Percy again, something he had dearly missed. He made his lover come too and then cradled him close. If Percy wanted to pull through with this quest, he would need his rest. For now, Ares would watch over him, protect him.


	4. Thanatos and Neptune

_ Third Chapter: Thanatos and Neptune _

 

“Big brother, I love you”, grinned Tyson broadly as he hugged Percy close.

The half-blood laughed softly, trying to return the hug. How much he had missed his big little brother. It was good to hug his family again. Mrs. O'Leary was running around them nervously, her tail wagging curiously as she sniffed her long-lost master. Patting her between the ears, he turned to his other companion. Frank and Hazel were staying close by, looking nervously around as the three heroes were on their way to leave the Zhang property.

“Ty, I'm really glad to see you”, smiled Percy. “Look, I would love to have a real reunion, but... those friends of mine, Frank and Hazel, and me, we're on a very important quest. And our friend Ella, she's not fit to take on such a journey. Can you and Mrs. O'Leary take her with you?”

“Ella?”, repeated the cyclops confused and cocked his head.

“Yes?”, asked the harpy softly from where she was crouched on a tree.

Percy blinked amused as his brother tugged on his purple shirt to gain his attention so he could whisper in his way too loud voice. “Oh. She's very pretty.”

The harpy blushed and flapped her wings. “Ella will go with Tyson.”

“Well, that solves that problem”, chuckled Percy amused as he watched them.

With cautious eyes, Percy watched how his brother and the red-haired harpy climbed onto the hell-hound to leave. This was good, Percy knew she would be safe with Tyson. Now it was up to Frank, Hazel and himself to find safety. They needed to continue their journey to Alaska.

 

/break\

 

Truth be told, the journey to Alaska was a blur to Percy. His mind was too clouded with panic. Hazel had a vision of Gaia and learned of her brother's capture. Nico was captured by Gaia. His Ghost Prince was being held prisoner by the enemy and he had no idea how to find him and safe him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of them stopping at Hazel's old home, where she used to live with her mother. But Percy needed the time to sort his thoughts. The fact that one of his lovers was kidnapped and held captive by the enemy made him antsy and panicked. But this quest was important and demanded his full attention. By the time they reached Alaska, he had enough of a grip on himself to concentrate on the task at hand. First saving Thanatos, then Nico.

And damn, that task really made it easy to concentrate on him. The guy was the most beautiful sight Percy had ever laid eyes on. If Aphrodite was male, this should be her form. The husky, black-skinned hunk, with the deep eyes and broad black wings. Somewhere he had seen the pretty god before, in the underworld during a banquet with the family of Death and a bunch of gods from the underworld. He had caught Percy's eyes back then too. Sadly enough, Percy didn't get a chance to inspect the goods closer, because an army of supposedly dead guys decided to attack.

He hated to separate from his friends, but Frank was the only one able to break the iced chains of Thanatos. With the stick his life was bound to. He literally burned his life-force to free death. The irony of that was not lost on Percy, but he had no time to dwell on it.

“Take care of the Romans”, growled Frank, sweat running down his face.

Percy nodded as he tried himself on too many enemies. His Stygian-iron shield held them off enough to give him breathing space, but it were just way too many. He backed off more, his trident in one hand, the cursed pen-sword in the other. As he was backed into a corner – or rather, against the edge of a cliff – an idea hit him. Throwing a last glance at Frank, Hazel and Thanatos, he thrust his trident into the ice, he prayed to his father's powers that it might break enough ice off so the long fallen Romans would fall again. With him into the ice-cold waters of Alaska. His eyes closed tightly as they fell, fear gripping his heart. The son of Neptune would drown. This prophecy ran through his head over and over and over again. What if he would drown in these seas? Alaska was out of the gods' reach. The ice water, it could mean his end. A bitter smile slid onto his lips. His fatal flaw. He would give everything for his friends, even his own life, if he needed.

“But you don't. No one would benefit from your death.”

The cold water that had embraced him now seemed to warm up. Cautiously prying his eyes open, Percy watched how the Romans got whirled away by the harsh, cold streams of the sea. His view was soon blocked by a naked godly body. A broad chest, strong arms, a sharply cut face with sea-green eyes and pitch-black hair floating around his head. There were stubbles on his chin and lust in his eyes. Percy flushed wide-eyed as he was pressed against his father's chest.

“D—Daddy...”, whispered the son of Poseidon softly, staring up at his father. “What... What are you doing here...? This is... out of the gods' reach, I thought...”

“I have decided that _you_ will never be out of my reach again, my love”, growled Neptune. “When Mars came to us and called for a meeting, the gods nearly stumbled over each other to get to you first. But you're on a quest. We know this. Still... we agreed you need to know that Olympus rejoices. We missed you dearly and we love you. Mars told us of your... decision, but also of your doubts. Something seems to be bothering you. I'm your father, I need to know you're alright.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around his Sea Prince, his hands resting on top of the boy's round, firm ass. It had taken the gods much fighting before they had reluctantly agreed that, for now, it would be better to only have one of them chasing after Percy. They needed to make sure that he was alright. Mars had voiced his doubts concerning that. Something had weighted Percy down. And now holding the Sea Prince close and looking into those deep, bright eyes, Neptune knew his nephew was right. Whatever had happened to Percy in the past months, it had left a dark shadow hanging over him. This darkness however was not the only thing Mars had told them about. Something else had come up too. Percy had soothed Mars and Ares, calmed the two sides of the god so they wouldn't be pulled apart anymore. Burying his nose in Percy's hair and inhaling his mesmerizing, soft and sweet scent, Neptune felt at ease. The horrible, literally splitting head-ache that was plaguing every god ever since Jason Grace had entered the Greek camp, finally subdued. Percy's presence was just as soothing and calming as Mars had described it.

“Can I have you?”, whispered Neptune softly against Percy's neck.

“I'm in the middle of a _battle_ ”, hissed Percy scandalized, hitting Neptune and blushing.

“But... Mars had you _twice_! That's not fair!”, pouted the Sea God. “I'll make it fast. Just a quicky. Like when Sally tells you to be downstairs for dinner and I managed to still get you too, right?”

“You are a horrible being”, smiled the Sea Prince, leaning up to kiss the corner of Neptune's mouth. “Make it _real_ quick, okay? Like, mom is already on her way upstairs to get me quick.”

Neptune grinned pleased as he pushed the jeans and boxer-shorts down to his son's knees, gripping Percy's waist hard as he turned him around. Flushing brightly, Percy rested his arms against the ice as his father pulled his cheeks apart. This was not what he was supposed to do right now. But Hazel and Frank would be fine for a moment. Besides, he knew exactly how to make his lover come fast.

“I missed you so much. We all missed you so very much”, murmured Neptune.

The god thrust his fingers into the tightness of his boy, hastily spreading him while the water surrounding them gave Percy the ability to quite easily endure his father's rough treatment. After only a few cunning thrusts of Neptune's fingers, the Sea God entered Percy with his hard cock, thrusting deep and enjoying it in utter bliss. His movement was hard and thorough, loving it.

“Daddy”, whimpered Percy, bucking back against the hard thrusts. “Please harder, daddy. I missed your hard, wonderful cock so, so much in the past months. Oh, I can't wait to be united with all of you again. Do you remember how you gods claimed me? I want for us to do that again. All of you, all of my wonderful lovers, taking turns with your wonderful cocks, fucking me so hard and long until I collapse from exhaustion and still I want you to fuck me.”

“You have a way to paint a picture with your words”, panted Neptune with gritted teeth.

“I want all of your thick, meaty cocks, fucking me one after the other, over and over again, for hours... Well, maybe we can take breaks for some spankings sometimes...”, grinned Percy.

Neptune groaned as he emptied himself deep within Percy. Oh, the Sea Prince knew exactly what promises made his lovers come. And all of them loved to have him over their laps. Pushing Neptune off some, Percy turned around to passionately kiss the Sea God while single-handedly pulling his jeans back up again. Neptune huffed displeased at that.

“Promise me that”, whispered Percy softly, resting his forehead against his father's chest. “Promise me that I will have you, that I can have all of you. Go back to Olympus and tell them. Tell them that all their cocks belong to me for at least a whole weekend without a break once this is over.”

“They will be glad to hear this”, murmured Neptune amused.

“And tell Trav and Con too”, hummed Percy thoughtful. “And warn them that I'll bring a... mh... make that two new lovers with me too. I don't want any jealousy.”

“Two new lovers? You've only been around again for a few days”, blinked Neptune surprised.

“The... augur...”, purred Percy delighted and with a predatory grin. “Is a handsome Brit who thinks a little too high of himself. Needs to be taken down a notch. I feel up to the task. And the other is a target I only just set my eyes on. Can't let such a handsome angel fly past me.”

“Thanatos?”, groaned Neptune annoyed. “You're horrible and insatiable.”

“He's gorgeous”, pouted the son of Poseidon with a quivering lower lip. “You know I like gorgeous things. Besides, that blessing of Aphy really got me going. And I've been going without sex for months now! There's also... that pending godhood. I mean, thinking of all the _many_ children of the _same_ age you guys managed to sire, male and female gods alike you got something handy that gives me _plenty_ of time and opportunity to have fun with all of you. Wouldn't you agree, daddy?”

“Is there anything else I should tell the other gods?”, asked Neptune with a slow nod.

“Tell... tell Hades that I'm sorry”, whispered Percy with sad eyes. “But Gaia got Nico. Tell him – and the other gods – that I will get Nico back. I will do everything to get him back.”

“But you won't have to face that task alone”, whispered Neptune, cupping his son's face. “The Argo II is on its way to Camp Jupiter with backup. The Stolls, Grace, the others will soon be with you.”

“Good”, smiled Percy softly, kissing Neptune for a last time. “I really need to get going now.”

“You should take this with you”, smirked Neptune as he handed his son the long lost golden eagle.

Parting with his father was hard, but he had already wasted nearly a quarter hour. Pushing himself off the ice, he shot out of the water, the golden eagle of the Twelfth Legion in his hand. As soon as he climbed on shore, he found himself tightly hugged by a sobbing Hazel.

“Oh gods, I thought we lost you”, gasped the daughter of Pluto.

“Sorry. I got... sidetracked by my dad”, grinned Percy sheepishly. “How is it coming?”

“I hope... it will be coming good”, drawled a very enchanting voice.

Blinking curiously, Percy turned to look at the handsome Death God and the exhausted Canadian. Frank leaned against Hazel for support, panting hard while Thanatos' eyes were very obviously roaming Percy's body. Grinning amused, Percy handed the eagle over to Frank. The son of Mars was grateful to have the long rod as a means of support.

“We have to defeat this giant. We have to get back to camp”, stated Hazel worried.

“And how are we supposed to get there?”, grunted Frank upset.

The daughter of Pluto took a deep breath and whistled. Within mere seconds, the perverted stallion was standing next to them. Percy frowned at the caramel colored speedster. Sure, Hazel had befriended him, but Hazel also didn't understand what the perv was saying.

“ _My pretty little brother_ ”, whined Arion, rubbing his head against Percy's neck. “ _Tell me the golden girl called me because you agreed to become my little mare now. I've heard from our father what an eager whore you are. Let me show you how good a real cock could ride you, little mare. You don't need no gods, you'd need a real stallion to satisfy that greedy, wicked hole of yours. Show me your boy-cunt and I'll stretch it like nothing ever before, my little whore._ ”

“Arion. Can you please bring us to Camp Jupiter?”, asked Hazel, oblivious to what he was saying.

“ _Why should I? I've been carrying you around so often by now_ ”, huffed Arion annoyed.

“Did he say something?”, frowned Frank confused at the horse's annoyed glare.

“He looks annoyed. Percy?”, asked the daughter of Pluto worried.

Huffing in irritation, Percy pulled the horse's head close so he could whisper into his ear without anyone hearing. “If you do us this favor, I'll let you watch the next time I masturbate, okay?”

The stallion frowned displeased for a moment, before nodding with a sigh. “ _You can ride on me and one day, I'll ride you like the good mare you sure are, you cock-hungry slut._ ”

“I don't think three people can ride on one horse”, noted Thanatos suddenly. “You have freed me. I can bring one of you to your destination. Seeing as I would think you two would like to stick with your respective consort, I will take young Perseus.”

“I bet you'll take me”, whispered Percy teasingly while Frank and Hazel flushed.

The couple climbed Arion's back a little unsure and waved Percy and Thanatos off. Watching them speed off, Percy and Thanatos stood on their own. Smirking wickedly, Percy turned around to face the black-winged god. Hello, handsome. His eyes sparkled in want. He was pretty sure it was impossible not to desire Death. This irony also didn't go past him.

“So... you want to take me?”, smirked the son of Poseidon, wrapping his arms around Thanatos.

“Since I first saw you during one of Lord Hades' banquets”, growled the Death God, his arms winding around Percy's waist to squeeze his behind. “I've wanted to notify your... masters of my request to join their ranks, but then we both got kidnapped by crazy goddesses.”

“You wanted to notify my masters?”, snorted Percy ridiculed, his fingers clawed into Thanatos' hair as he leaned in to whisper into the god's ear. “You're handsome, but you're stupid if you really think they're the ones in control here. They are _mine_.”

The edge his voice had taken on send shivers down Thanatos' spine as the god hurriedly freed the pretty boy from his clothes and backed him off against a wall. He may have spied on Lord Hades and the boy before and the way it looked was giving Thanatos a very different impression.

“The way it looked to me was very obvious”, grunted Thanatos amused as Percy wrapped his legs around his waist. “You were the one tied to the bed and getting spanked while begging like a whore... It was very clear to me who was in control there.”

“You have much to learn about me”, whispered Percy in a challenging manner. “Now fuck me.”

Thanatos grabbed Percy's cheeks to pull them apart and lower the boy onto his cock as he noticed the thick cum dripping out of the teen's hole. “You've already enjoyed a lover today, my petite?”

“Makes it all the easier for you”, growled Percy darkly, his nails digging into Thanatos' neck as he stared down at the long cock of the god. “Now put that nice dick where it belongs, will you?”

The Death God huffed, but he found himself once again obeying the boy's command, thrusting into the slick and already loosened, yet still so tight hole of the teen. Death was an oddly tender lover, his thrusts thorough and slow, which was driving Percy only more insane. The strong arms were holding him in a warm and secure embrace while he was being fucked against the wall. It didn't take Percy long to come, he hadn't hit his own orgasm as his father had just fucked him after all. Thanatos too couldn't last longer as the contracting muscles tried to milk him for every last drop of cum. Grunting, he emptied himself deep inside his mortal lover, sealing rosy lips with his own at his orgasm, his hands still resting on Percy's behind gave the firmness a hard squeeze.

“Good boy”, praised Thanatos. “You have an exquisite tightness to yourself and I like the sounds.”

“You have a really long cock to yourself”, smirked Percy. “I think I'll keep that.”

“Now let me bring you to your camp, my petite”, offered the Death God charmingly.

Grinning slightly, Percy pulled his jeans up again. He really wanted a shower right now, but some things had to wait, he guessed. He'd also like to enjoy more of Thanatos. If given a bed and more time, he was sure the Death God would spoil him just as much as Nico. The thought made him frown upset as Thanatos beamed them off. He had to rescue his Ghost Prince.

First he had to rescue Camp Jupiter, it seemed. Fighting a giant was not very funny, but it was so much easier with a god at their side. He made a mental note to always have one of his gods with him when he may run into a giant. Thanatos proved to come in handy in this vigorous battle and even though Ella and Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary were there too, the harpy stayed safe, much to his relief. It had been a hard fight, but together with the force of Camp Jupiter and the help of Thanatos, it was an easy defeat. What came as even easier afterward was the election of the new praetor.

The Champion of Venus, the retriever of the lost golden eagle of their Twelfth Legion and the son of Neptune. Seeing as he had the current praetor on his side and the augur, camp called out for him in one loud voice, demanding for him to become their new leader. No position he was very eager for, but if that was what they wanted, he would obey. Along the way, Thanatos had left again.

As a shadow neared from far away, the Romans gathered to take a look. A barely freshly showered Percy came to stand between Hazel and Octavian, the augur having one possessive arm wrapped around his waist, Hazel holding hands with Frank, Reyna standing somewhat in front of Octavian to keep a close eye on her new co-praetor. Behind them were Tyson and Ella, the harpy crouched on Mrs. O'Leary, patting the hell-hound giddily.

“What in the world is that?”, grunted Frank suspiciously.

“That's the Argo II”, grinned Percy broadly, resting his head against his blonde lover's chest. “My dad told me that it would come. It's backup. Greek backup.”

“Greek?”, frowned Octavian a little distasteful.

“Oh. I may have forgotten to mention it. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon”, smiled Percy broadly.

“Well...”, drawled the Brit thoughtful. “I heard tales of the old times when Romans used to keep Greeks around for carnal pleasure. Judging by your... cunning abilities, I may approve.”

“Perv”, whispered Percy and shook his head. “No maiming my friends, or no sex.”

“Maybe there's another cute, obedient Graeco on that boat that could serve me...”, hummed Octavian thoughtful as he rested his head on Percy's. “Since you seem to enjoy others too.”

“Jealous perv”, huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. “If you see something nice, you can keep it.”

“If we could stop talking about your sex-life for a second, because that is not the sole reason for all of our existence”, huffed Reyna irritated. “Greeks you say? Nico, he... always seemed odd. I'm assuming he too is a Greek. Does this mean... Jason... Jason Grace, do you know him?”

“Jason Grace?”, asked Percy slowly, a little confused. “Dad said Grace would be there, but I thought he meant Thals... Never heard of a Jason Grace, but according to Neptune, yes.”

“And those Greeks, you know them? My brother knows them?”, asked Hazel giddily.

“They're family”, smiled Percy fondly. “My family. Nico's family. And I can't wait for them to meet our other family. I hope you guys are going to get along well.”

“You will have to bend over _very often_ for me to get along with Graecos”, hissed Octavian.

“I can totally do that”, grinned Percy broadly and pleased.

“So... are we going to stand here until that ship finally arrives...?”, frowned Frank.

“I'd say we prepare a great celebration! You will get your long-lost Jason back, I will be united with my family again and we will form a force far greater than anything the giants have ever seen! Together, we will beat Gaia and send her into a coma she won't awake from again!”, called Percy. “We've just kicked some major giant's ass, we deserve to be celebrated!”

His voice was enthusiastic, loud and happy. It was contagious, causing the Romans around him to cheer loudly. Grinning, he watched how the Romans wandered off for preparations.

“Before you celebrate, I would like to have a word with you, Percy”, whispered a soft voice.


	5. Epilogue: Perseus' Wrath

_ Epilogue: Perseus' Wrath _

 

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin as a goddess suddenly appeared in front of them. “Iris, damn!”

A rather plain woman with glasses and a rainbow colored robe suddenly appeared in front of the five campers. Percy had hit Octavian's chest with his sudden jump, the augur looking down at him curiously, tightening his grip on the new praetor.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you”, chuckled the Rainbow Goddess amused.

“No... no problem, Iris”, sighed Percy and shook his head. “Uh, Tavy, Reyna, that's Lady Iris. Iris, those are the praetor Reyna and the augur Octavian. Be nice.”

“He is a little too familiar with the gods for my taste”, hummed Reyna skeptically.

“You have no idea how familiar he truly is with most of us”, smirked Iris wickedly. “Praetor, I would like to have a word with your new colleague alone though. If you'd excuse us.”

Looking over to where the other campers were already running around like guinea pigs, trying to organize an very uncoordinated banquet, Reyna knew she had other things to do than standing there and being noisy. If a goddess had personal business with Percy, she would be clever to keep out of it. One thing was for sure though, Nico di Angelo owed her a big explanation once he was saved.

“Well, thanks to Percy, I now have to supervise the preparations of a banquet anyway”, muttered Reyna and turned around, tugging on Octavian's sleeve. “Get going, augur. Help. No loitering.”

The Brit growled annoyed, glaring at her. But as Percy placed a tender kiss on his cheek, he found himself obeying. Frank and Hazel frowned a little confused, looking between Reyna, Percy and Iris as though they had no idea what they were supposed to do now. Percy pulled both of them into a reassuring hug, patting Hazel's wild curls.

“Iris promised me something when we barked into her shop earlier”, explained Percy. “Why don't you two show Tyson and Ella around and maybe give Mrs. O'Leary a big bowl of water? I promise, I'll catch up with you again before the Argo II will land.”

The cyclops nodded enthusiastically and went to hug his brother tightly again. “See you later, brother. Right? You're not disappearing again. Promise?”

“I promise, Ty”, smiled Percy and returned the suffocating hug from the cyclops.

While the four others retreated, followed by a giant, bouncy hell-hound, Lady Iris led Percy over to a more secluded area. One where the Romans weren't preparing a giant banquet at the moment. The goddess sat down on a bench, facing a beautiful rose garden. Reluctantly sitting next to her, Percy started wondering what it may be that Iris could want from him.

“You found some trustworthy friends”, mused Iris softly. “And you chose your new lover wisely. He could have posed a danger to this mission, but you have a way to influence the ones that fall for you. It does surprise me though, young Frank is quite nice too.”

“Frank is a friend. Only a friend. Contrary to popular belief, I don't fuck everybody”, huffed Percy amused and raised one eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest. “Frank is a friend and there is a line between friendship, love and casual sex. I try to keep those things separated. I'm not fucking with every male Greek either, after all.”

“But with enough”, teased the Rainbow Goddess, her eyes searching the sky. “Rumor has it that the ship will carry one more potential lover for you. I've heard the campers talk and it seems... Jason Grace spends much time staring at the photos of you from Thalia and Annabeth. That will give this whole ordeal a very interesting spin, I think.”

“Who did you hear saying such things?”, frowned Percy curiously and confused. “I don't like rumors. Especially not when they're about me. I haven't even met the guy.”

“Annabeth Chase. And her girlfriend”, smirked Iris, watching how Percy's eyes grew wide. “You've missed out on much in the past months. I told you, it will only now become truly interesting. The journey that lays ahead of you will be a hard one and I know you're aware of that too.”

“We're fighting Mother Earth. I don't think it can get much harder than that”, sighed Percy exhausted. “Well, I'm happy for Annabeth, I guess... have to meet the girl first before I can be sure.”

“The same can be said about Jason Grace”, smirked Iris with one raised eyebrow.

“Suppose so”, shrugged the son of Poseidon casually. “Who knows? Annie does know my taste best. And on a journey with a ship, it is good to have something nice to pass the time... But it's already hard enough to keep track of my lovers as it is.”

“That's why I brought you a gift”, smiled Iris, holding something out for Percy.

Percy frowned confused as he took the purple shell on the green leather string. It was the same kind of shell he had used when crafting the brooches for his lovers and the leather string had the same color as the algae he had used to pretty the brooches up. As he turned it around, he found differently sized pearls in different shades of green arranged inside the hollow part of the shell, making it sparkle beautifully in the light of the high noon sun.

“What's that? Aside from pretty”, blinked Percy confused, turning it around once more.

“The pearls turn any form of light into a rainbow”, explained Iris. “That way, you won't have to somehow try and make a rainbow to call someone. And you get free credit for this.”

“What does that mean?”, frowned Percy curiously, cocking his head. “Free credit?”

“The gods put an account together that will last you... an eternity”, chuckled Iris amused. “They never want to lose contact to you again. They want for you to always be able to reach them.”

“That is so possessively sweet of them”, grinned the Sea Prince amused.

“I've been playing with the idea for a while now, but Poseidon pushed me”, chuckled Iris.

“The first godly cellphone?”, giggled Percy amused. “Just for me? So sweet.”

“Well, the Hephaestus cabin will start mass-production once everything calms down a bit, but yes, for now it is the only one of its kind”, replied the Rainbow Goddess. “I call it a shell-phone though. It has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?”

“Shell-phone”, repeated Percy thoughtful and nodded. “Yeah. Sounds cute enough.”

“I didn't just come here to give you this, though”, hummed Iris softly.

“I figured”, nodded Percy slowly, leaning back some. “You gods are all behaving weird.”

“Because we're worried for you, Percy”, defended Iris with a frown. “Ares, as he called us in for a meeting, he said there is a shadow hanging over you. Aphrodite said it felt as though a puzzle piece is missing from the whole picture that is you. Even your father said you're not alright. If you're not going to tell me, the gods will come bothering you about it. They won't care that you're on a world saving mission. They care too deeply about you to let this slip.”

“I-”, started Percy and averted his eyes. “Look, you're nice. I like you, Iris. But the two of us don't share a deep enough bond that I will tell you. And no, don't send Aphy or 'Phone over either. I'm not talking about this with you gods. End of discussion.”

“Why not?”, frowned Iris confused.

“Because I know the wrath of the gods”, whispered Percy and stood, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. “It's vengeful, brutal and never ends good for the one on the receiving end.”

“You will never be on that receiving end”, reassured Iris, now even more confused. “You not just seduced the gods, they are too deep in love with you to ever let go of you again, much less to punish you like that. You're one of us, not yet a god, but you're still part of Olympus.”

“I know”, nodded Percy a little amused. “I'm not talking about me.”

“Hera”, whispered Iris slowly, her eyes widening. “She did something to you, or let someone do something to you while you've been gone for those six months. Y—You... after what she did to you, after she stole you from your parents, friends and lovers, after she held you captive somewhere for six months and obviously did something that hurt you so much that it left this dark aura around you, you still want to protect her from the gods' wrath? How can you be that good and pure...?”

“That's the thing”, chuckled Percy, his head hung low. “I'm not. I'm not good. If the gods learn what she did, they will tear her apart. I can't let that happen. Because she is _mine_ to tear apart.”

Iris took a moment to stare at the boy surprised. But the seriousness in his sea-green eyes was very convincing. Slowly nodding, she turned around. He needed time. To heal? To settle? To calm down?

“I will return to Olympus and you should return to your friends”, advised Iris. “What... made the gods fall for you like that was your pure heart. Please, don't let Hera corrupt that.”

Before she could leave, she felt, Percy's hand on her shoulder. “I won't. I promise. I'm not... It's not out of spite or wrath. I need information only she has. I need her. Alive. So I can't let the gods know. I will not let Hera win this and if the gods interfere, she will win. Don't... tell them.”

“I won't”, promised the Rainbow Goddess and vanished.

Shaking his head at that to calm himself again, Percy turned around. He observed how a very eager Tyson was carrying a table on top of his head, with Ella crouched on it, giggling delighted. Reyna and Hazel were standing a little farther off, discussing something with very serious faces. If he would have to guess, he would say they were talking about Nico. They had mentioned Nico's abduction earlier already, but not gotten to talk about the details. As the praetor, Reyna needed to know. Frowning thoughtful, Percy's eyes followed Frank, who was trying to get Tyson to put the table down where it made sense and not where Ella wanted to be carried off to. They were a very adorable bunch, his new family. He just hoped they would be getting along with his old family too.

“What did Lady Iris want from you?”, murmured a rough, accented voice from behind.

Smiling slightly, Percy leaned back against Octavian's chest as the augur wrapped his arms around his midsection once more. “She had a gift for me. Here. It's a shell-phone. Like a cellphone, but with Iris Messages. That's, uh, a Greek way of communicating. Like skype with a rainbow.”

“You Greeks are weird”, commented the Brit amused, kissing Percy's neck. “Your Greek friends, they're not coming for a celebration. What is it they want?”

“An alliance, I'd say”, guessed Percy thoughtful, baring his neck. “Gaia is a foe far greater than Kronos. Romans and Greeks fought against Kronos without knowing of their respective backup. This time around, we should work together. I've fought Kronos. Imagine what we could achieve if we fought side by side. Gaia is all of our enemy, it would be stupid to not fight her together.”

“You have a son of Poseidon and a son of Hades to offer”, mused Octavian.

“And a daughter of Zeus”, added Percy with a grin. “And a bunch of other awesome demigods. There must be a reason why the gods had send the Greeks to Olympus to fight the Giant Army and not the Romans. We're a force to be reckoned. We're not just good in bed.”

“For now, I will settle with your cute ass being your only specialty”, grunted Octavian skeptically. “What you said earlier, were you being serious about it though?”

“I have more lovers than just you and Nico”, smiled Percy a little sheepishly, turning around to wrap his arms around Octavian's neck. “You could say... a few more lovers. It would be egoistic to deny you more lovers too. If you see something sweet, take it. But I think I'd like to watch.”

“I think we can arrange that, if there is another cute Greek on that ship”, hummed Octavian amused, kissing Percy hungrily before freezing. “Wait. When you say a few more lovers, how many?”

“There are those two sons of Hermes...”, started Percy slowly, burying his nose in Octavian's neck.

“So, including me, it's four lovers then?”, huffed Octavian and shook his head.

“And one or two gods or so...”, mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed brightly.

“One or two gods? Which ones?”, inquired Octavian with one raised eyebrow.

“Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes... Ares, Hephaestus... Hades, Zeus and, uh, my dad... and my half-brother Triton... oh and I may have slept with Thanatos when we freed him”, smiled Percy and batted his eyelashes. “They call me the Lover of Olympus, you know?”

“Then I suppose I should feel honored to bed the Lover of Olympus”, snorted the augur amused.

 

_~*~ The End... Until: The Mark of Perseus ~*~_


End file.
